


I'd Call It a Genesis

by Pseudonaut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e11 World Enough and Time, F/M, Love at First Sight, Narcissism, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Self-cest, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonaut/pseuds/Pseudonaut
Summary: Even during the opening hours of the genesis of the Cybermen, a friend in pain, and an exodus almost ready to commence. The two same rouge Time Lord doppelgangers still, somehow, managed to indulge before their show began.





	I'd Call It a Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> At time of writing I'm exploding with emotions from episode 11. Sorry this is short but I feel it needed to be written.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Hello Missy." His sultry voice hung in the air. "I'm The Master. I'm very worried about my future." He tilted his head a bit, eyes scanning his own, despite how different they looked. "Give us a kiss..."

It was almost immediate. After his request, the sly saunter Missy made over to him between cries and panicking from the other room of the colony ship. He was so boring, Bill this, Bill that. But the man before her, this insane, brilliant and familiar man; herself. Himself. It didn't matter.

She tossed her umbrella back against the console, Mondas be damned when she was looking at his smile. The Master slowly stepped towards his future self, relishing in the satisfaction he gave her that now plastered the face a hand reached out to cradle.

His free hand wrapped around the frilly fabric of her dress, pulling her in close.

Missy started to tap her fingers along his shoulders, mouth hanging open -- ready.

Like drums.

Their grins ceased when he moved in to kiss her, finding his counterpart's mouth mimic against the movements of his own. His goatee tickled her face, but it brought back such fond memories. Tearing across the stars, burning them as the path she left swallowed them like the black hole on the other side of the colony ship.

Humming lightly against his mouth, the Mistress pictured the potential they shared before he lifted her from the floor, placing her on the console and moving down to nibble at her neck. Maybe a little too hard. He could be a bit self destructive.

The Time Lord could feel the marks forming from his teeth. She missed having those teeth. Especially when that grin was broadcast to the whole world after the election. She forgot how much she genuinely missed it -- missed winning battles.

For him, it felt different. It's not everyday you get to bite your own neck, intoxicated by your own great taste in perfume. He made a defeated noise as his mouth dove back against her's.

Tongues twirling madly around one another as The Master felt Missy grip his lapel and pull him closer, his own hands gliding along the cold of the console for support. 

Pulling away, much to his resistance, she started planting little kisses all along his face, leaving lip shaped stains, and making him pout a bit. It was like looking into an annoyed mirror. She was happy to shatter it as he finger nails now dug into his scalp when he was pulled back in, making their make-out session feel like a competition.

Maybe that was okay. After all, they didn't have all the time in the world to catch-up. It was even more of a shame that she couldn't remember this. But knowing how her past self could eagerly look forward to this encounter, for as sort a time as he could, made her feel happy. Actually happy, not pretending to help people happy.

A real giddiness only the messiest kiss could provide. But the familiar noise of a converted Cyberman was becoming too annoying not to ignore. The Master sighed as he moved away from her, rolling his head around his neck as if he were preparing to act.

Missy picked her umbrella off the ground, patting the creased made from him leaning against her down. Clearing her throat sweetly, she gestured towards the door.

"No, no. Please. You first..." The Master purred.

"Such a gentlemen." Missy replied with some theatrics, dancing playfully around the door frame. "Now I see why Lucy fell for us."

"Must we talk about our exes?"

"Exes... Might bright that in there," The woman pointed into the dark room behind her. "Might get a laugh out of him."

They both pulled a faked sad frown at one another before Missy waltz in the direction of the Doctor's voice before she was out of sight. Leaving The Master, ready, after all his planning, to finally reveal his genesis -- hand in hand besides her.

It's show time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
